Saving Erica
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Erica has a new computer. She meets a boy her age online. Or is he really her age and can Monica and Chandler stop her?
1. online friend

**In this story, Monica and Chandler have Jack and Erica that are 15 and they finally had a child of their own named Hannah that is 7.**

"Mmm dinner smells great." Chandler said against Monica's neck.

She moaned quietly. She loved when he did that.

Chandler backed up quickly when he heard Hannah.

"Ew kissing is gross." Hannah said and put her hands over her eyes.

Chandler laughed and picked her up. "That's right. Never ever like boys. Ok?"

Hannah nodded her head eagerly. "Ok daddy."

Monica laughed and shook her head. "Hannah, can you go get your brother and sister and tell them dinner is ready please?"

"Ok mommy." Chandler put her down and Hannah ran upstairs.

"Now where were we?" Chandler slid his hand up the back of her shirt.

Monica laughed. "Not now honey. It's dinner time."

Chandler sighed. "Ok. How about when the kids go to bed?" He kissed her cheek before going to get a drink from the refrigerator.

Monica smiled at him. "Of course."

"Dinner is ready." Hannah told Jack.

Jack put down his book. "Ok Hannah." He ran down the stairs. He loved his mom's cooking.

Then Hannah went to Erica's room. "Come on Erica. Dinner is ready." She said.

"Ok I'll be there soon." Erica said. She was talking to a boy she met online. His name was jman17. They had been talking for weeks.

Jman17: Can I see a picture of you

Erica smiled when she read it. She thought he was 16 so didn't see any harm in it. So she found one and sent it to him.

Everyone was sitting at the table and waiting when Hannah came. She say down as well.

"Where is Erica?" Chandler asked.

Hannah took a drink of her juice. "She's on her computer."

Chandler rolled his eyes. She was always on it since Jack and Judy bought it for her. "I'll get her." He got up and went upstairs. He knocked once on Erica's door and walked in.

"Come eat dinner." Chandler said.

Erica quickly shut her computer. "Ok daddy."

"Why have you been on the computer so much?" He asked.

"Just talking to friends." She said.

He could see how nervous she was. "Who?"

"No one." She said and quickly walked past him to go down stairs.

"Erica is hiding something." Chandler said that night in bed.

Monica nodded. "I know."

He held her close. "We need to find out what."

Monica sighed. "Yeah." She didn't like that her teenage daughter was hiding something.


	2. Emma helps

**Thank you for reviewing**

The next day was Friday. Chandler always got off early on Fridays. Monica was off at 2 every day so she could be home with the kids. On Fridays since they were both home, they got time alone before the kids came home. Every Friday since Erica was 5 they would go eat ice cream after school then he would take Jack to the nearby park and play basketball. Then on Saturdays is Hannah's turn. Chandler would take her swimming.

"Are you ready for some ice cream?" Chandler asked Erica when she walked through the door.

Erica looked at her parents. "Not today."

Chandler looked at Monica then back at Erica. "We have done it every Friday for 10 years."

Erica felt bad but she wanted to talk to her new friend online. "I'm sorry dad. I just have studying to do." She took her shoes off then went upstairs.

Monica rubbed his back. "I'm sorry honey."

He rubbed her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

Chandler took Jack to play basketball then the next morning he took Hannah swimming.

"What are we going to do about Erica?" Chandler asked Monica.

She put dinner in the oven then walked over to him. "I guess try talking to her."

Erica signed onto her computer to talk to jman17.

Jman17: I want to meet you.

Erica smiled and replied that she wanted to meet him too.

Jman17: Where?"

Erica thought about it for a minute before responding. She replied with: Blue way park. It's by my house. We can meet tomorrow.

Jman17: Perfect.

The next day Emma came over. She was 17.

"Hey Emma. Erica is upstairs." Monica said. The two cousins were best friends.

"Actually aunt Monica, I came to talk to you guys about her." She said.

Chandler could see the fear in her face. "What's going on?"

Emma sat down on one couch while Monica and Chandler sat down on the other. Hannah was on the floor coloring.

"Hannah honey can you play in your room?" Monica asked.

"Ok mommy." She picked up her coloring book and crayons and went to her room.

"Ok tell us what's going on." Monica said as Chandler held her hand.

"Erica has been talking to a boy online for a month. They plan to meet today at the Blue way park. Just please don't say I said anything. She made me promise not to" Emma said.

Monica and Chandler nodded. "We won't." Monica said.

Emma hugged them. "I should go before she knows I'm here."

"What are you doing?" Monica asked as Chandler put his shoes on after Emma left.

"I'm going to be at the park when the boy comes and then he's going to have me to deal with." Chandler said.


	3. sneaking out

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica could see the anger in Chandler's face. She was mad too. She thought it would be better if she went and brought Erica back. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Honey, you stay here. I'll go get her." Monica said softly.

Chandler looked in her eyes. "No. I'm not risking you and Erica getting hurt by whoever this guy is." He raised his voice a little. Then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." He said softly.

Monica knew he was just worried. They both were. "Just be careful."

He kissed her forehead. "I will." He grabbed his keys and went to the park. He saw Erica sitting on a bench. He got out of his car and walked over to her. "What are you thinking?"

Erica looked up. She was surprised to see her dad there. She quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll ask the questions. Erica what were you thinking meeting someone here that you don't know. Your mom and I taught you better then this." He said.

"Dad, he's really nice. I like him." Erica said. She didn't like upsetting her dad.

"You don't know him. Come on we're going home." He said.

They drove silently back to the house. Erica went upstairs without saying a word. She ran back down a few minutes later. "Where is my computer."

Monica looked at her from braiding Hannah's hair. "I took it so you won't be able to talk to whoever this guy is."

"This is so unfair." Erica went back upstairs.

Jack came downstairs with a bag. "Dad, can you take me to Josh's house?"

Chandler forgot Jack asked if he could spend the night at his friends. "Yeah come on." Chandler grabbed his keys once again and left.

That night, Monica got Chandler from their bedroom. "I tucked Hannah in. She wants to say goodnight."

He walked into Hannah's room and kissed her on the head. "Good night baby."

Hannah hugged her favorite stuffed animal close. "I don't want you mad at Erica." She didn't like seeing her dad upset.

Chandler smiled at her. "Erica just isn't making good choices right now."

"Don't worry daddy. I'll never do that to you." Hannah said softly.

Chandler smiled and hugged her. "Thank you princess. Good night." He walked to the door and turned the light out before leaving the room.

Erica was so mad she couldn't talk to jman17. But then she remembered he gave her his number so she could text him. She went to her dresser and got the number from the top drawer. She apologized about today and he asked her to come see him right now. She smiled and got dressed. She didn't know if her parents were up or not so she went out her bedroom window and down the street to the park.

Monica and Chandler lay in bed in each other's arms.

"I can't sleep. " Monica said softly.

"Me either." Chandler said as he lay his head on hers taking in the smell of her shampoo that he loved so much.

They both knew why they couldn't sleep. They were wondering where they went wrong with Erica. They knew they taught her better then this.

Chandler kissed Monica's cheek. "I'm going to go check on her."

Monica got up too. "I'll go with you."

When Erica didn't respond to Chandler knocking on the door they went in and Erica was gone.


	4. in the night

**Thank you for reviewing**

Erica arrived at the park. It was really late. She was wondering what she was thinking. She was wondering why she decided to go to the park this late. She stood by a tree and waited for jman17 to come. She didn't know his real name though.

She saw a man coming towards her. "Who are you?" She asked. She was really scared. He was wearing a mask so she couldn't see his face.

He just smiled at her. "I'm jman17."

She shook her head and started backing up. "You're scaring me."

He gently stroked her arm. "You never wanted to go out with me. I asked you out a million times."

She slowly pulled the mask off. "Josh?"

He smiled. He leaned in to kiss her and she pushed him off. "Leave me alone."

He didn't listen though. When he leaned in to kiss her again Chandler came and pulled him off. "My daughter said to leave her alone."

Josh backed up and Chandler could see him really good in the street light. "Josh?"

Josh looked down. "Yes sir."

"You are Jack's best friend. How could you do this?" Chandler was really disappointed.

Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he was upset because I wouldn't go out with him." Erica said with tears in her eyes.

Chandler got really close to Josh. "I never want you back at my house. Also stay away from my daughter."

Josh nodded. "Yes sir."

Chandler put his arm around Erica. "Lets go home." They went home. When they reached the driveway, Chandler turned the car off but didn't move. "Why did you do it Erica?"

Erica was so ashamed with herself. "I'm sorry daddy. My friend said the website was fun and it was nice having someone be that nice to me."

"You're beautiful. It shouldn't take anyone online to tell you that. Promise me you will never do it again."

Erica nodded and hugged him. "I promise."

"Lets go in now. Also you're grounded for a month for this." He said.

Erica smiled. "It's only fair."

When they went in Chandler told Monica everything.

"Is she ok?" Monica asked.

"Yes I got there just in time." He said rubbing her arms. "See why I wanted to go and not you?" He kissed her nose,

She smiled. "I love you."

He pulled her closer so their bodies were touching. "I love you too babe."

Jack knocked on Erica's door. "I heard about Josh." He said when Erica let him in. "Don't worry I won't talk to him again after I beat him up."

Erica smiled. She loved her brother. "You don't have to do that."

"You're my sister." Jack kissed her head. "Good night."

"Good night." She said.

Jack had a plan.


	5. better

**Thank you for reviewing. Here is the last chapter.**

On Monday Jack met with Josh after school.

"Dude I heard what you did to my sister." Jack said.

"I said I was sorry and my mom grounded me." Josh told him. He didn't want Jack yelling at him to.

Jack backed Josh up against the wall. "Now it's my turn." Jack hit Josh, causing him to fall to the ground.

Monica smiled when she saw Erica come through the door. "Where is your brother?"

"At school beating Josh up." Erica said.

Monica got up and grabbed her keys. "Watch your sister." She ran out and went to get Jack. She took Jack to the Dr. He had a broken hand.

"I'm proud of you for defending your sister but I think he got the picture." Chandler said when they got home.

Jack nodded. "He just made me mad."

That night Chandler couldn't sleep. He kissed Monica's cheek and carefully got out of bed. He went in the kitchen to get some hot tea. Erica was in there.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I'm not grounded, can we still do our Friday ice cream after school?" She asked.

Chandler smiled . "Of course honey."

Erica hugged him. "I love you."

He held her close. "I love you too."

**Sorry It's so short. I didn't know what else to put.**


End file.
